Nico actually has an opinion
by Drico Lightstairs
Summary: What if Nico had found someone during his stay in Tartarus? Maybe he had, you never know, until now. DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNNN! It's rated T cuz I'm paranoid and has swearing This is going to be a weird fanfic, but i hope u can give it a chance. my first official fanfic guys!
1. Chapter 1- I meet Miss 13

**Fanfic**

**Summary- What if Nico had found someone during his stay in Tartarus? Maybe he had, you never know, until now. DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNNN!**

**I just deleted my other story, so this is my official first story!**

**Oh and I forgot the thingamajigy thing! (Forgot what's it's called)**

**um, don't own any of the characters except my OC person, all rights go to Rick Riordan. I mean. Come on. If I'm rick. I'm lookin pretty good for my age am I right? Well, I'm younger than him so that's a yes! **

**-Drico **

Chapter 1

I knew I was stupid trying to look for the giant army. I fell into Tartarus. I don't think I'll ever forget it, sometimes I wished that I just died then and there. Im pretty sure I was falling for 8 days.

As I plummeted down I saw land approaching as quick as flash running. I braced myself and landed with a massive crash on gross grassy hairy… grass. I spat some out and looked around. I was on a hill with grass, but the grass wasn't greener. In fact it was black, almost hairlike. I looked around and saw the most terrible thing ever. **(an=I forgot what the description was, just go with it) **Black walls, it was exactly like what I thought the inside of a body looked like when I was young, and I guess still now, except black and pussy and I am not usually in the picture when they talk about bodies in school.

I stood cautiously. What else was I supposed to do? I looked around and noticed a nice and lovely stream of people- no monsters- going somewhere. They all were wondering around aimlessly. I walked forward, my boots clinking on some rocks.

I was wearing black, of course. Black commando boots, black jeans (not ripped 'cause who wears ripped jeans in Tartarus) a black shirt and my signature black armour. I had my sword on my back under my backpack. I walked closer to the edge of the cliff. In absolute plain sight.

"Pst, dude, get away from sight! Are you nuts or do want a stampede!?" someone whispered next to me. I spun around and saw a girl crouching behind an old thick tree branch. "Get over here" I stood my ground and she blew a tuft of hair from her face. "I'm not a monster, do I look like one to you?" she had a point.

She was about 1 metre 60, just shorter than me, she had ink black hair that was probably blacker and darker than my sword. Her hair covered one of her eyes, the other was covered by a black cloth going around her head. She was wearing girl version commando boots (is there that much of a difference?) that had buckles and laces all in weird patterns. She was wearing black training pants that were burnt around the ankles, she had on armour, it was black, looked almost like mine but she had the number 13 written where I have skulls. She had on over her armour those long jackets that flowed behind someone, all the buckles were undone and the bottom of the jacket was ripped. The cloth that was ripped was around her wrists and arms. She had a bow and arrows on her back and in a weapon belt around her waist was two daggers made of what looked like a mix between celestial bronze and imperial gold and a sword, it looked like a mix between normal steel, on the right side and on the left looked like celestial bronze, at a quick closer inspection, I saw a thin strip of black going down the middle. Her hair was tied up in a messy high pony tail. She had on leather gloves.

I had no other choice, I went and crouched down next to her. Unlike all the girls ive been around, she didn't smell like anything and her hair didn't smell weird, she just, well, she didn't smell like body either.

"How on Earth did you get in here?" she asked

"I should ask you the same thing" I said staring at the monsters, some flying some running, some walking. She let out a sigh and blew out a sharp snap of air. Her hair fell away from her face for a second and I saw a small glimpse of gold, or hazel. "I was sent here, end of story, do you want to get out of this crap hole?" I shrugged and nodded.

"I've been working on a plan for ages." Ages, how long has she been here? Suddenly I felt a slight loss of breath and then it hit me in waves. I struggled to keep conscious and, the girl looked at me for a second and realised what was happening. "Just a quick question before you almost die, son of hades? Yeah" I nodded and she blew a sigh of relief

"Thank the gods, ok, you have a higher tolerance of this air, you won't go all bubbly and gross, but you may experience, well, this. So let's get you down to the fire" how on Earth did she know that? I didn't complain as she carefully brought me around and down the edge of the cliff. I staggered a little as she brought me to the river. The Phlegethon. I dipped my hands in and drank the firey looking substance. "Ah" I breathed out and fell back, the fire burning my throat. "So, let's go around the group and introduce ourselves" the girl said sarcastically.

"Ok, my name is I want to get out of here and I love slashing my blade through the monsters I hate, so every single one, and you" she crossed her arms and I am almost certain she rolled her eyes.

"I'm Dekatria and I really want to know your name" she then added "and if that is your real name, you poor, poor child" I sighed

"Nico, son of Hades," she stood and brushed off her pants, she then grabbed her bow and held it lightly. "Isn't Dekatria 13 in Greek?" I asked, she nodded

"Yeah, but I like it as my name, not a number thank you very much." She then realised something, I don't know what. "can you turn around for a second"

"ok, I am so not an idiot, I don't know if I can trust you" I said staring at her. She sighed and started walking. I followed. "I'm changing, these pants are too small" she grabbed a backpack I didn't notice before and spun around a tree.

While I waited, I drew my sword out and drew pictures of monsters in the dirt. "Ok, so I've got a plan, Nico, but it's going to take forever to start and we need some tools" she came out from behind the tree. She was in exactly the same as before but instead of pants she was wearing a skirt, like Xena's from that tv show, except black. "Ok. Let's start" it showed off her long pale legs.

**Ok so I know it was short, but I don't care!**

**I'm trying to start a sign off type thing, cuz there is this one author who says:**

**See ya witches**

**But I think I might say**

**Until next time, Cupcakes!**


	2. Chapter 2- 13 has a plan

**Chapter 2**

**Hi guys! I'm happy I got reviews! I guess this isn't that good (ok, I know) but I'm just happy that my stories are finally out there you know? And I'm also very confused about the views and vistors, can someone explain to me what around the average of a story view is and what on earth a visitor is please? Hope you guys like this new chapter, I'm trying not to be flat and using new words guys! I'm trying! I have a plot twist too! Oh and just one little extra thing I just wanted to say Nico has a hood on his shirt.**

**Ok I'm rambling! Bring on the chapter!**

-Drico

Chapter 2

"So" 13 said. **(An= I'm just gonna call her that. Because it's much easier to type and I'm confused about how to say it, but you can think whatever her name as long as it's the number 13**) "We just have to go in and ask for a bone! No biggie!" I said casually. We were crouching behind a tree, a dagger in her hand, she was drawing a plan. "Yep." Easy. Go talk to a hippie giant, ask for a bone, and run from a crazy dragon. All while actually _not_ dying. As you can tell, I'm quite the optimist.

Not the sarcasm.

"Ok 13. So. Just let me get this straight. I'm the back up and you're going in? Correct?" She nodded. I hate this! I'm always the back up! No one ever agrees with what I have to say. But, This is her plan and she deserves to act it out.

I'm a son of Hades, not a complete and utter non-sensitive person who hates everyone and everyone's idea.

I'm close though… Very close.

"Ok. What do I do? Sit here and do nothing while you risk yourself?" I ask. I'm still a bit… iffy about working out a plan with a 14 year old girl who is in Tartarus and who I cannot see her eyes. She gives off this weird vibe of power and strangely… I know that if she's been in here as long as I suspect that she definitely could not be mortal, absolutely not. If she is a mortal, well, even I know mortals aren't strong enough; she'd be traumatized by now for sure. A demigod might have been able to keep it together, but I've never sensed a demi-god with so much well, power. Yeah, Percy is the most powerful demigod I've ever seen, but she could overtake Percy in strength fight for sure, I just don't know why.

There's also another very strange thing, she didn't have sent, not that sent as in a smell that everyone can smell, but one only I can smell. She didn't have the scent of death. But that might just be Tartarus. I try not think about where I am. I don't look around, I don't touch anything, I keep my head down and follow the two commando boots in front of me. There was a motion in front of me and I looked up, 13 was kicking the plan away on the dirt.

"Yeah. Pretty much." She said shaking her head, "I can't let you mess this up." That is so familiar. Everyone says that to me. It's like in all those books, people thing Goth and Emo people don't have feelings and they're just one big blah. I'm sick of that. I looked up and was about to say something when a figure started to come towards us. Then another and another. Suddenly something swooped down and scratched me across the cheek. I cried out and rolled back. My hood fell over my face concealing it. I saw 13 run up and swipe the monster straight across the stomach. I looked away slightly, it was a hell hound. There was no time to be pathetic, a Leukrokottas came at me. Rare they are, in real life and… in mythomagic. I spun aside and it pounced on me. It looks pretty much like a hyena but much bigger. As I killed it with a single slice of my blade, the monster vanished. I've always wondered where a monster would go if it died in Tartarus? That's a really weird question I know but I'm generally curious. I felt a stinging in my back and spun around. How many Leukrokottas are there? Well, judging by the pack of around 10 behind this guy, a lot. Suddenly I heard a scream behind me and a very loud voice "NICO! SAVE ME! THEY'RE GOING TO KILL ME!" me, being the complete idiot I am I swung around and ran forward. Where'd she go? Then it struck me, the Leukrokottas have 450 points on the monster card because they imitate voices!

And, oh gods. The little hyena bitch jumped onto my back and then another and soon enough they all did. I tried to kicked them off, hence the word 'tried'. I kicked one and slashed another.

I felt a relief for only a second on my chest as a little bitch monster was lifted or killed or whichever off of me, then another took it place. It bit my shoulder (it weirdly nuzzled my shoulder protector part of the armour) and actually drew blood! That little shit! I punched it with my other arm and smacked another in the face with the hilt of my sword. I felt monster dust cover my legs and no more bitting on my legs. I swung wildly this time and hit a few. Eventually, thank the gods, I was lying with no more hyena's on me, my clothes were ripped and I had a gash on my forehead, but I was fine.

13.

I jumped up quickly, as quickly as I could manage really, and saw her wiping one of her daggers slowly. "13?! Are you ok?" I know it's weird to imagine me asking that, and I don't have any feelings towards her whatsoever, friendship or whatever, but if she dies, the plan goes down the drain.

"Yeah, I'm good, though you look absolutely terrible" she hardly had a scratch, she was bleeding from her leg, but other than that, she was fine. I started to walk over to her when I smashed into an invisible barrier. She jumped up and ran forward, her hand smacking the barrier. I don't know how that happened or what it is, but it's weird. As 13 breathed upon the frame, no fog came up. I gasped and smashed against it with all my might. Nothing. I have to get to her, she's my only chance of survival. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?

**Hey hey hey! I don't know if that's a cliffy, but ah well, I DON'T CARE! I hope it wasn't boring. I'm one of the worst writers ever, I'm a reader, but I felt like giving it a go. At least I edit right? RIGHT?**

**See you on the dark side, my little munchikin cupcakes…**

**-Drico**

**(Yeh, I like that one!)**


	3. Chapter 3- Ever Heard of a Manicure?

**Hi, sorry for the long wait, i tried posting on my iphone but it didn't work, so I had to wait for my computer to start again, I also updated my other Fanfic**

**-Drico**

I knew where we were. I figured it out when I saw that it was almost ragged at the top. The barrier didn't go all the way up. We were in the finger nail. I was standing on the outside. 13 was on the inside. Well, it was almost like I was in between.

As an experiment I walked one step back and I hit another wall. I think there are two layers of the finger nail. I'm in the middle. So theoretically if I keep walking I should be able to get back on the other side. That Is if I walk to the side, then there might me a dip big enough for me to fit in.

I started walking.

13's gaze followed me as I walked across. Her ink black hair was messily tied in a pony tail with a piece of cloth from her torn up jacket. I knew that if I didn't get out fast, I was going to die from the air. I already felt a shortness of breath.

I came to a stop about ten meters away from where I was standing before. It was all covered with a gross kind of hard skin type thing. An ingrown. Really? I started walking, but my chest ached and I was seeing double. I ran across. It sloped Down slightly at the end. There was a small gap I could fit through. I wedged my way into it and came bursting out the other side.

13 jumped up and came running towards me. Her bow bouncing behind her. I ran past her and almost fell face first into the fire stream.

My throat burned and my lungs felt like I had about an infinity amount of too much chili sauce. But I could breathe. 13 kneeled next to me and touched my back. I flinched slightly at the touch. I was bleeding in almost every spot. "Come on. I have a better idea than a bone. We have to visit the crazy old lady." She said. "And that is…?" "Why Nyx of course. But it's going to be a hard way to get there." I stood up by leaning heavily on my knees. "But let's visit the giant anyways. He might have some extra clothing for you. You look like you were just put through a shredder." I fixed my armour and shrugged lightly. "Yeah. But a giant? I thought they wanted to kill all demigods. They're just as worse as monsters" she flinched slightly. "They are. Except for this guy. He is the opposite of Ares. All gods have a giant counter part." Oh I remember. Like how Percy defeated the counter part of his father. "But the counter part of Ares. The god of war. Wouldn't be mean." She went on as we walked in the shadows along the stream. "He's like. The giant of peace." I said summing it up. She nodded "exactly. He's a bit of a softy." We kept walking for god knows how long. I had to drink from the fire river every hour or so. I felt ok after drinking from it. We sat down for a rest. "I've been wondering." I said. If I'm going to die in this shit hole, I'm going to die having answers. "Why don't you drink from the river? You haven't even touched it yet" she moved her head and looked away. "Just cause." "That's not an answer." She stood. "Come on. Let's set up a place to sleep for the night. I'll take first watch." I didn't trust her what so ever, but I was too tired to argue. That night (or day, I don't know) when I slept, I dreamt.

I was in a big room of sorts. It was pitch black and I couldn't see anything, I knew I was underground too. I was randomly moved across the room and I felt a box of some sorts in front of me. I knelt behind it and tried taking the lid off, if there was one. But I didn't get a chance. A person- a man- walked past me. I ducked behind the box and watched. "Ah, my love. Where are you?" I heard him say. He was covered in golden clothing of Ancient Greece. Togas and sandals and all that jazz. The most beautiful lady I've ever seen in my whole life strode in from a back door of some sought. She was beautiful. She had on a white Greek dress and her chocolate brown hair was swirled up around her head. She came up to the man and they embraced tightly. She smiled and he grinned. They kissed softly. "Ilya. I love you." He had a husky voice.

"What about your wife? She is pregnant!" He hushed her. The man said something I couldn't hear the lady- Ilya- answered with a sharp in take and a gasp. "But you are too powerful! That will never happen!" Ilya said waving a hand.

"Just in case. They shall die. They are men after all. And you hate men. Besides. I have already eaten two of them. The third shall be my dinner"

"You are a man. I do not hate you. I love you." she whispered.

He smiled "I love you too." He hugged her "this tis our last night. Alas my wife needs attention." He let go of her. He spun around in my direction. I ducked slightly. "Please! No!" She squealed. "It's only a matter of time before a dreaded Titan puts a celestial blade through my throat or chest and I am sent to Tartarus." "Are you saying my kind is dreaded?!" He asked. She laughed and nodded "yes." "I know" he's a Titan. That's how much I've learnt. "But I have to go" she grabbed him and she limped unevenly on her left leg. "Don't go." Her voice was so persuasive. He stepped in front of her and they did a very disgusting sloppy kiss. He ripped off the bottom of her dress and I held back a gasp. One donkey leg. One brass leg. An Empousa. I remember that originally the first Empousa was a daughter of both a Titan goddess and a spirit or something. Hecate I think. She was a demigod. She was transformed into a monster. "I am already changing" Ilya said. The Titan stroked her hair back and smiled down at her. "I do not care. Love is for everyone. Not just us titans. Not for mortals either. Just you and I." He bent down and kissed her. He picked her up and things got a bit heated. My face burned a little and I looked away. As I tried backing away the room caved in on itself slightly. The couple didn't notice but I tumbled and landed again. I woke in the dark again. But I wasn't in the same room. It was the night sky above me. It illuminated the sky a bit. I hid behind a tree, my sword hitting the bark slightly. I looked over. The same happy couple were sitting in a small cave. But this time. There was a baby involved. She was wrapped in Ilya's arms and the Titan was holding them both. "A baby daughter. Our baby daughter." She said smiling. The Titan wasn't smiling. He looked slightly angry. She turned. "I shall name her-" the Titan brought out a gleaming celestial bronze sword. "No! You said you loved me!" She shrieked. The baby cried. "She is a female. She is no threat. But she is a threat to my wife. To the war I feel will stir soon." He brought the blade down and it went through the babies heart then he brought it down again and it went through her eye. Then he went further and drove the sword through Ilya. She screamed as blood went through her. Then she vanished in a burst of monster dust. The baby laid there on the floor. Blood pouring around her. After a few seconds she too vanished. I gasped and stumbled back. I don't know who that Titan was, but I think he is the most evil thing on the plant to do something like that. I was sucked out of my dream and I gasped awake. I choked on my spit and sat straight up. 13 looked over at me and raised an eyebrow. "We should go." She said dusting herself off. "How long was I asleep for?" I asked standing up shakily. She grabbed her bag and bow and arrows. "I don't know. But we must keep moving" she gripped my arm and pulled me up. I didn't have anything to grab, I had lost my bag during the hyena fight, so I stumbled after her still half asleep. I have no idea why I dreamt that. I know it was real, all my stupid dreams are real, but it felt too mean to be real. But I also know that mean things happen in this fucked up Greek life us demigods have. As 13 dragged me along. I wondered where we were going. I stopped and pulled back my arm. "Where in Hades are we going?" "Actually. We are in Tartarus. But we have to get to the doors."

"Of death." She nodded

"Yeah. That the only way out." I had an idea. It's a crazy one. But it should work.

"Does demigod powers work in Tartarus?" I asked, already walking. She shrugged "dunno. Never tried."

"So you're a demigod?" She stopped walking and quicker than any human being could ever do drew out her black bow and arrow. It wasn't even drawn. She had it hanging down. "Nico. Don't. Turn around" now. I never understood that. Whenever someone says, don't turn around, the first thing you do is turn around. I think she realize that and whispered "turn around. Slowly" put a very big emphasis on the slowly. So I did. I turned as slowly as I could. There was a big fat hairy hell hound standing behind me. When I mean behind me. I mean right behind me. It's nose may as well been touching me. I felt a burst of cold air and a as the cold air went past an arrow shot through the air next to my cheek and blasted that hell hound to wherever it goes when killed in Tartarus. "Come on. Let's get to those stupid doors of death before I break something that should never be broken. Like your skull" wow. Harsh much. She trudged up a slight slope that went on and on and on. I went after her.

**Review, blah blah blah, all that jazz**

**See you on the dark side, my little cupcake munchikins**

**-Drico**


	4. Chapter 4- Bianca, My sister

Hi,** I know it's super late but I have an excuse, but you all probably hate excuses by now, besides, I'm not American and I just had my holidays (I think it's different for the Americans or something) but here's the chapter. **

**-Drico **

* * *

Chapter 4

"Don't take _anything" _she growled I nodded and looked around

"And we are where exactly?" I asked, looking around. We were walking around a whole bunch of big thick black trees. 13 shrugged indifferent. "No where special. It's a forest, but if you pick up anything, thing will start… to attack. I guess" I remembered a talk with Hades. A sad and yelling Talk.

_"how did she die! How did it happen! I swear. On my fucking life if you don't tell me I will walk up there and destroy every single one of those trees. Let's see how your wife reacts then. NOW TELL ME!" I said and my Father just looked at me. _

_"I knew the girl would have done better. Not a stupid eleven year old boy." he was not calm. I could hear and see him. So just to piss him off I stopped yelling and took a deep breath in an then out. "tell me how she died." _

_"she had taken over the mind of one of Hephaestus'a robots. They work automatically. Not under the control of that oaf. And it killed her by crumpling down. Satisfied."_

_"I will never be Satisfied. I only will be satisfied When my sister steps out of nowhere, hugs me and tells me that I was dreaming. That she did not die. And as seeing as that could never ever happen in a million years, I'm afraid then I'll have to be a grumpy little shit for years." _

_"yep. Thought it should have been the girl."_

I shook off the fought and didn't touch a single thing. We kept walking in silence until we arrived at the end of the forest.

We we were bombarded by creatures that almost made me puke. 13 shoved me behind her and slappe her hand away. "I'm not a baby."

"Nico. These are Aphrodite daughters. Monsters. They only are affective on boys. They show you things that love could get you. Make you feel happy then drown you with it. Don't talk to them." too late. A really cute one came behind me. She had little white fangs and French tip nail polish. She was in a ball gone that was ripped on the bottom. "ah. Nico. Aphrodite had spoken to me. She has shown me things that she would never have shown anyone else. Here let me look" 13 whipped around but it was too late, she grabbed my arm and laid her long fingered left hand over my heart and she smiled.

_"Nico! I can't believe that your back!" Hazel screamed hugging me. We were at camp and everything was perfect. Then a girl with black hair ran up to me and with a jump she grappled me to the floor, hugging me. "Nico. Miss me?" _

_"do I know you?" _

_"course you do." she kissed me and I had a small realization of who it was. It was on the tip of my tongue. I saw Hazel laugh an run away, the girl shivered and for some reason I took off my jumper, passing it to her. She stood up and we laughed, running across the camp and we sat down on the beach. I looked at myself in the ocean. I looked around 18. Maybe 17 or 16. The girl laughed and we ran around the ocean chasing each other. Finally I grabbed her from behind and kissed her. My actions weren't under my control anymore as I kissed her. She reacted immediately and it actually grossed me out a tad as I shadow travelled to my cabin. We landed in a heap on the bed and she stopped kissing me. It was too dark to see her face. I looked at her and got off of her. "why?" _

_"cause I just had to say. That I'm-"_

I was sucked out of the vision or dream or whatever as 13 smacked the girl in the head with the hilt of her sword. "Nico! You ok!?" 13 ran over, her eyes covered and breathing hard, no monsters behind her. I gasped and nodded. She helped me up and we kept walking. "Here. Take a dagger. It easier to take out. But give it back"

"Sure. Uh it not like I'm going to sell it on eBay."

"E what now?" she asked while I put my dagger away.

"uh. Special place to sell shit. Anyways. Very mystical." she nodded and looked at me. "I've met a lot of demigods. But none are as good or funny as you. I don't know. You have that thing, that… extra piece that most demigods don't have."

"Skeleton servants?"

"No. I don't know. It's. I don't know. so. When we get to the doors of death. We need to keep at least one Person down here so they can keep the button on."

"but we both need to get out. This isn't a place for humans or whatever. It's for monsters and that means you don't belong here."

"Nico. There are a lot of things you don't know about me. Maybe I do belong here."

"no. You belong on Earth Or wherever you think. Just not here."

"Nico! You don't understand!"

"then make me understand!" I yelled Back, she growled and yelled back.

"I'm not a DEMIGOD Nico! I'm hardly human."

* * *

"What do you mean? You looked pretty human to me." she started to walk briskly.

"not… Uh. this is just a cover. I'm a not exactly human"

"stop pulling my leg 13. It's not funny."

"I'm ah not-"

"yeah. sure. If you were a monster you'd try to kill me." she sighed and she knew I was right, she was just joking. Phew.

* * *

**Ok there wasn't much in there, who am i kidding? It was tiny. But ah well. I wanna start a new story And delete one story cause I feel like it. Or just put a story onto Hiatus. Ok yeah I'll just put on hold for a while. **

**So in the reviews (I'm also putting this in my other story too) can you guys say which one? Also I have a selection of stories to pick from too Start anew. **

**(Unknown name, let's just say #1)**

**W****hen Nico arrived at his very first basket ball game, he's addicted straight up. But then there's this thing called Soccer (let's not get confused. That's football I think it's also called, it the one with the goals and the black and white ball that you kick around) he's pretty good at that Too. When the tryouts start, they make it unisex, anyone girl or boy can join. Only one girl signs up for the soccer, but none even try for basketball, in which Nico had just joined. To stay in the game of basketball, he must get the best player of the school to join, it ain't gonna be easy. But hey, that's life. **

**Character- Percy J, Nico A, Annabeth C, Thalia G, OC. **

**Choice number 2 **

**Percy has loved swimming for ever. But one day on New Years, he watches the navy SEAL's do a demonstration. Forget swimming, he has a determination of a creep as he tries his hardest. But I guess falling in love with your instructor, knocking your head several times and losing your father, that the army ain't going to be as easy as he first planned. **

**Character- Percabeth, NicoxOC, Thalico **

**Choice number 3 **

**witches are amazing, wizards are awesome, vampires and werewolves are off the charts! What happens when all these worlds, plus many more come into view and dominate the rest? What will happen to poor ol' Nico if he gets mixed into it all? Well, that's for me to know and for you to (maybe) find out! **

**character- Percabeth, NicoxOC, **

**THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER! IF YOU HAVENT READ THE AN ABOVE, READ LIKE, RIGHT NOW!**

* * *

**GO BACK AND READ IT AGAIN, GOOD. NOW TELL ME WHAT YA'LL THINK K? **

**See you on the dark side my little munchinik capcakes**

**-Drico**


	5. Do you wanna build a snow man? JK Chap 5

**sup? Hope you guys will R&R soon about the new stories! Also I decided this fanfic might be short, maybe 12 or 13 chapters long. Call me unlucky or whatnot but my favourite and lucky number is 13, hence 13's name in this story. Hehe also for other other reasons. Anyways. ON WITH THE CHAPTER! **

**Disclaimer- Why would I want to own my Fiction Love? That would just make me weird (weirder I guess, being in love is 'frowned upon' at my school. Something about needing help? Lol JK) if I loved a fictional character I made, so no. I do not own the PJO or HOO series. Although I own the plot and my OC 13. (Well I hope I own the plot, I haven't seen anyone else with the same thing, I don't think anyone cares that Nico went into Tartarus all by himself ((well, not my story)) and they only care about Percabeth, so whatever. **

Chapter 5

Ever since our conversation a few days, nights whatever ago, 13 has been acting very strang. She won't talk a lot and will hardly look at me. I guess I trust her now. I guess I have to Since she's saved my ass more times in since we've met than compared to my father has liked me for. Which isn't a great win, he hates me.

"hey Nico. Can I ask you something?" 13 and I we're hiding behind a bush, watching the mosnters flow on. "uh. Sure. Whatever"

"do you think all monsters are bad?" I shrugged indifferently.

"nah. Most are just stupid." she looked a little hurt at that, don't know why, but I continued. "they just follow whoever isn't them and who is one step in front of them. but… I guess not all of them are stupid. Like the Empousia. They are pretty darn smart. Mean. But smart. No. I don't hate all monsters. In fact, I have a pet Hellhound that I take care of when Percy my cousin is off saving the world. And I trained Cerebus. Anyways" wow. I took a deep breath, talking takes eneregy, almost forgot that after being under here so long. "Wow, you're... opinionated" 13 mumbled, I shrugged

"May not look it, but yeah" she turned to me.

"The doors of death aren't that far away, I can feel it"

* * *

A long boring conversation with Night later, a short stand off with 8 hellhounds and a draecane we came to a stop above a chamber. There were millions of monsters there, they were all crowding around a lone elevator. Two giants, Otis, and I forgot the other one's name, were guarding the doors. I only rememer Otis because sadly, he's in a ballerina costume. I almost face palmed.

"Nico, we have to sneak in, get in the elevators and kill the monsters so the giants wont figure out it's us. It's the only way for both of us to get in, reckon we can do it?"i shrugged nd turned to her.

"I have an idea"

* * *

"This is brilliant Nico! We just put the string on and when it becomes unbearable, it will snap, sending down a single arrow."

I had found a thick enough tree and tied an arrow to it, pulled back a branch and when the string snaps, the arrow will be sent down, hopefully the monsters will think they're under a raid or something.

"My guess, we have under five minutes." 13 said as I held the arrow.

"Yeah, but my scent, I'm a big three, 13, they'll smell me before they even see me!" She sighed and shrugged

"I guess it's game on then, we just have to get in without noticing" I nodded and we stared running down. When we reached the bottom I heard a soft,faraway twang and the arrow floated briskly over us. We went faster as a monster screamed and a few that could speak screamed out "WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" I almost smiled slightly as the giants looked up and we slipped into the elevator unnoticed. "Jamie. Ya smell something weird?" a monster asked. A ruffled male voice answered with a grunt.

"Nup." I saw the elevator close and I exchanged a look with 13. She nodded and I stabbed 'Jamie' in the chest. It was dark but the monsters caught on When the guy who smelt us was stabbed and that only left an Empousia. She was in a greek dress and had her two different legs showing. Her fangs were showing as she smiled. I moved my head slightly and her hair caught fire slightly. Her pale skin was smooth. "nice shoe there little demigod. what are you? Son of the big three?" I didn't answer but put the dagger away and drew my sword. She laughed. "Hades mother." 13 mumbled in a quiet voice. "a big three. Knows Perseus Jackson too ma'am. And Annabeth Chase." I stepped back slowly and looked at 13.

"what? Did you just… say what now?" I lowered my blade slightly and she looked at her shoes. The Empousia laughed slightly. "good job… what's your name this time?"

"13 ma'am"

"Petty. But alright" she stepped forward and pushed 13's hair from her face. I saw her eyes for a second. A short second Before her hair moved back into place. Her eye was the most fascinating thing I've ever seen. Where the white was supposed to be it was silver. And where the colour in your eye is, hers was golden. It was kinda freaky But cool at the same time.

The Empousia strutted towards me and put a pink manicured finger on my chin. I never understood how An Empousia can have manicures, what? Do they just strut into a salon and say 'One deadly manicure, free of charge. If not. Well. *insert maniac laugh here* good luck!'.

"this will be great. Percy Jackson will come running for his dear old friend."

"Percy Jackson is not my friend." I growled. She tsked a few times and let go of me chin, 13 was still looking at her feet. "you may change now…13."

13 nodded and spread out her arms. her beautiful armour change (don't ever tell anyone that I said this) into the most beautiful pure black greek dress I have ever seen. On one one side it went to about just below her knee and it dipped down after that. She had a silver belt thingy around her waist. It went on one shoulder too. Her hair curled around her and then sat one of those leaf things on her head. It was silver. She had greek shoes too, they were silver and wound up her legs neatly. Her fangs came out nice and sharp and I saw that her left leg was specked with bronze. I expected her leg to be a donkey leg, but it looked like a normal teenage girls leg (or from ehat I've been told, cause so far, I've only spoken dead ternage girls about that stuff, they drone on and on but Father says not banish them. Whatever). Her hair had specks of fire spurting every few second or so.

Ive ve seen a lot of Empousia in their true forms, but non (and again don't tell anyone I said this) are as hot as she was right there. "oh my gods 13, you're a fucking Empousia? Holy shit." the older Empousia (which by now I'm guessing is her mum.) laughed like it was funny or something. "was someone falling in love with a monster now?" Actually, no. Not that I know of. I havent thought of her like that.

* * *

**hi. So don't say anythin in the reviews or stuff, this isn't the end, like I said, a few more chapters left. Oh and with the three new Fanfics, I'm not going to delete the other story of mine cause I like that one. So ehrn I finish that I'll start one New one. Thanks guys. **

**See ya on the dark side**

**-Drico**


	6. SO WAKE WAKE ME UP… lol, JK Chapter 6

**hey peeps, 'nother chapter for y'all now! Hope he like tis one. It's a bit awesome and has a bit of a twist. I can't remember. Anyways.**

**Disclaimer- don't own PJO or HOO 'cuz if I did, wouldn't it be a little creepy if I owned my fave character and that I'm doing a fanfic? That's what I thought. **

Chapter 6

I stared at 13. I guess that's all I could do really. How could I have been so stupid as to thinking she was trustworthy?! Am I really that naive? I'm so stupid! I really felt like face palming, then kicking something, then punching a wall or doing that all at the same time. "Oh. Poor Demigod. Poor poor demigod." The Empousia tsked loudly. She had an iron grip on my arm. "Mother. What shall we do with. This… demigod?" She had no emotion in her voice at all. I was shocked. "Well, seeing as you got this one. If his beloved cousin does not show by tomorrow. He's all yours to drink. Fresh and young." I shivered slightly. "Ah. Ok do I get a say? Ya know? Last wish type thing?" I asked in a bored tone. The older Empousia smile at me and kissed my cheek. "No darling. That only happens in the mortal world."

We walked out of the elevator and I couldn't shake free of her arm. I certainly didn't have enough energy to shadow travel. 13 walked in front of us. Her shoes had slight heels so she's probably my height now.

"Mother. Where are we to hold him captive?" 13 asked.

"Here will do. They will try to close the doors of death. When they arrive, Percy Jackson either will pick closing the doors, or saving his cousin. Loyalty will get the best of him I presume. For what I have heard"

I struggled as she slammed me into a wall and put manacles on my ankles. She forced me to stand straight and put manacles on my wrists too. I was emotionless as she tapped my chin with her freaky nails and whispered "the restraint I have right now to not suck all the blood from you right this second. 13 here is lucky to kill you. My daughter doesn't usually get to have such beautiful feasts." She strutted off like she was the queen of all things awesome. 13 and I were left alone. "Nico I-"

"Go away." I turned my head and closed my eyes.

The next day. Night time. 1130.

"Alright 13. You may feast now. You must be hungry. Unshackle him. I will be back tomorrow afternoon." 13's mother said chirpily. "And I want to see the evidence that you killed him, bones and all" 13 nodded and smiled.

My weapons were taken off of me and were locked away somewhere. I couldn't see because it was too dark, I can see in the dark, but only the outline of things.

I saw the outline of 13 walking towards me. "Nico. Quick. We don't have much time."

"What. For you to kill me? Go ahead." I growled. I heard her shoes hitting the ground as she ran closer to me and unshackled my arms then legs. I didn't have any energy left so I leaned against the wall. "Nico. Please. She'll kill me if she sees me helping a demigod. I've just built up her trust. Please!" She begged. I saw a spark of fire as her hair lit. She walked over somewhere and lit a few torches that were lining the wall next to me. "Nico. Please!" She whispered. I felt her hands grab my arm and haul me to walk along with her. "I thought monsters can't die?" I asked quietly. "But I'm not fully a monster Nico. My father… well my father was a Titan." Of course! The dream I had! The older Empousia was Ilya. That means the baby was 13. "Who's your father?" I asked she shrugged.

"Kronos. But that's not the point! I can die if I'm stabbed by all three metals mixed. I don't know why. It just is. My mother has a dagger of that. Now let's go please!" I let her walk me out into the daylight. She rested me against a tree and she handed me ambrosia. "Where'd you get this from?" I asked. She grinned slightly. "I have my ways. I can have them too, just not as much as you can."

"Why are you helping me? You can just kill me now." She shook her head. "Sometimes blood makes me sick. Like. I can drink it. But it just comes straight back up. Every time I have a young man my mother lets me feed on, I let him free and find the bones of a chicken, or a cow. Usually a cow. I find the ones most like the humans and chuck the rest. I usually say that cracked the bones cause it's fun." She took a shaky breath. "Please. You have to run. If she finds out that you are alive, well. We will both die." She helped me up and I felt much better. I might just be able to shadow travel to the closest town. "Come with me. She won't be able to find you. I could tell the camp director about your situation. Technically you're related to Hecate. Soooo… we could put you in her cabin." She smiled softly and kissed my cheek. "I can't. Please. Just go." I shook my head, hey. I'm stubborn. Get used to it. "No. Look. I'm super confused and all. But your my Friend. I want you to… you know. Be free." She hugged me and her flame her almost singed my hair. "Thanks Nico. But please. This is for the best."

"I swear 13. You're coming with me." I growled. She laughed slightly. "No. I can't." I crossed my arms. "Come with me. Or I won't go"

"You're really that stubborn?!" She asked. I nodded and she ran back inside. A few seconds later she was holding my sword. "Come on then. Before she comes back." She threw the sword at me as we ran and I easily caught it. "Where's the closest village? If we go there, I can IM Chiron. Get him to send reinforcements. Or at least get some ambrosia to get us to camp via shadow travel." We kept jogging at an even pace. As we ran through the dirt and grass land, 13 slowly changed into normal attire. Her heeled Greek shoes swapped for frayed low top black converse, a black shirt sleeved crop top and high waist mid night blue leather (or fake) shorts.

"The closest town or any civilization is far from here." 13 said as we jogged. The cave or whatever we were in had long since gone and we were running around without even a compass.

"Hold on. I gotta catch my breath." She panted and we sat down behind a big rock. "If we rest. If I get enough energy. I might be able to get us to somewhere close." I said panting. She nodded and said

"Ok. So. By morning we'll be out? This is too easy." I shrugged and sat down more comfortably. "I'll take first watch." I said, 13 nodded and lied down. "Wake me up in 3 hours." Her head on my shoulder she fell asleep.

After a while, maybe an hour 13's head slipped and she landed in my lap. I was startled as she kept snoring on. I didn't want to wake her, so I sat up a little more, moved her slightly and she was now lying down. Her head in my lap.

Around about 4 hours later she woke up. She sat up and looked around a little dazed. "You let me sleep in." Not a question, more of a statement. "Uh. Dunno. Don't have a watch"

"Your turn." She said. I closed my eyes. Surprisingly, I didn't dream. I woke up by 13 shaking my arm awake. The sun hadn't even come up yet. "It's been a few hours, we should get going, the nearest town isn't that far away. Come on. I have an apartment my mother doesn't know about where I do stuff she would never let me do. Such as read a magazine. Come on" she hauled me to me feet and we set out walking.

I don't know how long later, we found the little village and I followed 13 around as he maneuvered her way around the tiny village until she came to a stop in front of a small shabby looking building. "Come on. Let's get in and then you can IM Chiron."

When we reached the room, 13 pulled out from her pocket a set of keys. Two. One for the door and one for only gods knows what.

She shoved the door open with effort and we walked in. The room was in shambles. Papers lying on the floor, a few soda cans here and there, pieces of toast everywhere.

It was a one bedroom with a small bathroom and French doors and a living room with which a black couch sat. It had her laptop on it and some stacks of magazines. There was a kitchen across from the bedroom, on the left of the door. Stools were around the kitchen bench.

Some leather and denim jacket were laid out on the back of the stools and shoes were scattered around the place. High heel wedges over there, converse low tops over that way, one black high heel stiletto was sitting neatly on the kitchen bench. It was what Bianca said was a 'boot stiletto.' It looked like a boot but had the bottom part of a stiletto.

"Wow. Did someone bust in?" I asked looking at her place. She growled and shook her head. "Nah. I just keep it messy. It's my style." Around the mess, there was a clear pathway to the door to the couch, couch to the kitchen, bedroom and bathroom, ect, ect

boring a bit. I know. Ah well. YOLO and all this shiz.


	7. Going down to the riptide (Chap 7)

**Yoyoyo guys! I know it's late, I don't care**

**the tittle has nothing to do with riptide, Percy Jackson sword. Just putting songs up thy are stuck in my head. I was gonna put "BLOODSTAINS BALL GOWNS TRASHIN THE HOTEL ROOOOOM" **

**dont own da songs. That one is called riptide. Look it up y'all. **

**-Drico**

Chapter 7

13 walked and I followed. "Ok. We need to do this as fast as possible. IM Chiron. Tell him to send help. I'll be finding something to eat. I'm sure you miss a burger or something." I walked into the bathroom and then walked back out again. "You have a drachma?" I asked. She sighed and pulled open a draw. Sticking her hand in, she brought out a few drachmas. "Thanks." As I grabbed the coins from her. She stopped me as I turned around. She grabbed my arm softly. "Nico. Why aren't you afraid of me? I would have thought you'd be screaming and running for the hills by now." I sighed. "I don't know. I guess it's that shit saying 'don't judge a book by its cover'."I said. She frowned "I guess. But this cover is pretty darn harsh." I almost cracked a grin. "Exactly. A cover. It's not on the outside. Gods. Let loose. Breathe deep or whatever the saying is. Anyways. It doesn't matter. Yeah, you may be half Empousia half Titan, but you're still a girl." She smiled and down on a stool bench. "Nico. Can I tell you how this happened?" I nodded already knowing.

"When Zeus Poseidon and Hades were just 'eaten'" she used quotation symbols with her fingers. "Kronos was having an affair with my mother. The daughter of Hecate. Eventually a baby was born. He killed the mother and the baby." She pulled me over and I sat down next to her. On the stool to her left. "The baby died too. The mother was just sent to Tartarus and her monster transformation was complete. But the baby wasn't so lucky. The baby's name was Helen. The baby. The baby. Was." She struggled for the word and waited patiently. Not knowing what to do. "My. Sister." Say what now? Uh. Ok then.

"Wait. But if she's your sister…?"

"My idiotic mother came crawling back to my father around the time the mortals call the world war 2. The Titan war for us. They had an affair and I came along. But my mother hid me and never spoke to my father again. I hate both my parents. My mother for crawling back to my father and my father for accepting her and doing you know what with her. I just. Ugh." She kicked the table and her shoe fell off of the seat next to me. "Oh thank god. Hate those shoes. Bah. High heels. F'd up they are" she stood and frowned. "How about we get a good nights sleep and then we can IM Chiron tomorrow." I shrugged and she stood. "I'll have the couch. You can have the bed."

"Nah. I can take the couch. Besides. If someone comes in for some reason, it'd look odd the guy on the bed the girl on the couch." She shrugged and stood.

"I don't have any clothes for you. Sorry"

"It's ok. I can stay in this." I took my shirt off and 13 threw me a black cotton blanket. I kicked off my shoes too.

I settled in on the couch and fell asleep straight away. Around midnight, I awoke to a loud scream come from the bedroom. I was up and holding my sword out before I was even half awake. Dazed I ran into the bedroom.

Only to find 13 sitting up in her bed panting like she had run a marathon. She didn't notice me but jumped up and ran for the door. Probably to go the the bathroom. She slammed into me and I fell back. "Oh my gods. Sorry Nico. I didn't mean to wake you. I just had a dream about Helen. Ah. Sorry." We stood and I felt her breathing softly in front of me. Her hair sparked softly. "Goodnight."

"Nico. I know this is gonna sound weird and completely corny and cheesy. And if you have a wrong mind, well. Yeah. But can I come to bed with you?"

"It's a couch."

"Not what I thought you say. But yeah. I can't go back in there. It reminds me of her. Peaceful at death. A bed is too peaceful." I shrugged and lied back down. My sword now sheathed and under the couch. 13 slid in with me silently and I wrapped the black blanket around us.

The next morning I awoke before 13. Her back wasn't to me now, she was facing me. Her fangs had slid out and her hair was a mess. Her head was on my chest. I moved my legs slightly and felt a cold metal. With ought waking her, I flicked the blanket up and saw her legs. (She was wearing pajama shorts). Her left leg was tinted with specks of gold or bronze, It was too early in the morning to remember which. I didn't touch the specks, just put the blanket back over and watched her. Her fangs slid in and out slightly as she breathed.

13 woke up and we started in action. As I shrugged my shirt back on, she brushed her hair.

"To Chiron at camp half blood." I said into the rainbow. It went fuzzy slightly and flickered. Something's wrong. I ran outside. "13. Something's wrong-"

"Oh. How sad. But 13 couldn't be with us at this moment." A person said. I turned around. 13 was gagged and was being held by her hair. Behind her was the one, the only, Ilya, the bitch Empousia.

"You idiots. Thinking you could get away. I came with backup. This time. You can't get away." Oh no. She's probably got some monsters or something. "Get out and no one has to get hurt." I said calmly. She laughed and shook her head, black curls bouncing. "You see, little demigod. I can't do that. Seeing as this little bitch and coward couldn't feast on you, I sure as hell will." She threw 13 across the room and she landed in a big heap. Probably out cold. "Get. Out." I seethed. Ilya laughed and tsked. "Not going to happen." Ilya pounced and I swung my sword. She dodged and pounced again. We did that dance for another few minutes. Eventually she had had enough and pressed harder. "Come here. Nico." She purred. Charm speak. Don't. Listen. "Nuh- um" but she looked so pretty. So so pretty. So pretty. I tried fighting it but I lowered my sword. Ilya pounced on me and I was on the floor. She was lowering her head quickly. I couldn't move so I waited. I felt the tip of her fang on my neck and then nothing. I looked up. 13 had a knife in her hand and I realized she had just killed her. "Come on. We must go."

After collecting our stuff, we hit the road. Only to find two giants in our way. "Shit. Cover!" 13 pulled me behind a brick building just on the outskirts of the town. "We could defeat them. If the gods want to help us." 13 whispered. I sighed and turned my head. "No. They wouldn't. Cause they're probably focusing on the teens of the prophesy of seven right now. Not some crazy teens wanting to defeat two giants." 13 looked confused.

"Prophesy of Seven? What's that? A band?"

"Oh. You don't know."

"I know of the Big Three prophesy. It was made around the time I was born. But uh… what's this new one?"

"I can't explain right now." She gave me a look "you could die this moment battling those two giants. Tell me."

"The big three prophesy was uh finished I guess you could call it. My cousin, the great Percy Jackson was the kid to do it. He is now also apart of the prophesy of seven. It's just he has this great power surrounding him that really makes me want to punch him-" 13 gave me a look and I sighed. "Seven Half blood shall answer the call, to storm or fire, the world must fall, an oath to keep with a final breath, does bare arms to the doors of death." I recited by heart.

"Wow. Ok then. New prophesy. Does that mean there is a new oracle of Delphi?"

"Oh gods. You really don't know much. Look. Of we survive, you can see it all yourself." She nodded grimly and pulled out her sword. I noticed that she was in a black denim jacket with a cotton dress that reached her mid thigh. She had the same black low top converse on. "How'r you going to fight in a dress?" I asked bewildered. She sighed and I realized she had tights on too. "In style. In style Nico."

We sneakily went in. I was still tired but I could fight. I stabbed Otis in the foot as hard as I could. My sword collecting some essence, but not enough. He howled and the fight was on. 13 took the other guy. "Come on ballerina guy! Show me some moves!" I screamed up to him. I put up a good fight. Maybe half an hour. It wasn't enough. We needed the gods. 13 had obviously noticed our predicament too. Otis hit me in the head with his club and went down. Spacing out for a second. I felt massive hands wrap around me and then I was lifted up like a rag doll. I heard a scream. My eyes opened and I saw that the other giant had stabbed 13 in the stomach. Was that a silver sword. "Nico!" 13 cried. I flailed around but Otis wouldn't let go. I watched as the other giant laughed. "Nico. Make sure we win this war. I'm rooting for you!" The giant laughed and squished her under his foot. I heard a final scream then nothing. Eerie silence. Those jerk gods couldn't help me. I'm going to-

My thought was cut off as Otis whacked me into the ground and I blacked out.

I awoke later in the jar you all know of. I couldn't breathe. I was gasping and sweating. Finally I had no choice. I took out the pomegranates and lied them down on the jar. I took one. My heart literally, not even joking, stopped, my breathing stopped and I was just on the line of unconscious. Like I was hanging into monkey bars and only my pinky finger held on. But instead of easy pleasant sand or grass beneath me, there was only a chasm of darkness.

I guess you know the rest of this tragic story. I guess it's not as tragic as Percy's. Maybe it is. Because when I closed my eyes, I had realized what that while 13 was screaming, she screamed a sentence. 'Youve been a friend.' It was simple, but effective and my non beating heart hurt even more when I realized she had just friend zoned me. Should I smile because we were friends? Or should I be upset that that's all we'll ever be?

**That last bit was terrible. They writing was off. Anyways. See you on the dark side my little cupcake munchkins. **

**-Drico**


	8. CAUSEI'MHAPPY-That song makes me barf C8

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0,  
0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px;  
line-height: 24px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83,  
0.0980392);"Chapter 8 /div

**DA FOQUE?! What the fuck is that? OMG I just looked back… I'm doing it on my phone, So I copy paste. **

**the he stupid thing didn't work, so if the last chapter, and chapter 9 don't connect properly with thid chapter. It's 'cuz I can't remember it all. I'm so sorry, thanks for telling me by the by. Appreciate** it.

Chapter 1

I am currently sitting in the center of my room, about twenty little cat skeletons surrounding me and purring like hell. I patted one on it's it's head and sighed.

Its been months since 13 and I… departed. The party for winning is tonight. I'm obviously not going. Why should I? It's not like I-

There was a knock on my door and I heard Percy call my name. "what?" I grumbled. He stuck his head in. Currently he was wearing blue jeans and a seaweed green simple shirt. He was ready for the party. Oh shiz he wants me to go, I can see it in his green eyes. Don't say it. Don't say it.

He. Said. It.

"Nico can you pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase come to the par-" I cut him off my flicking my wrist, a skeleton coming up and saying no, just as the door slammed. As if on queue, the skeleton opened the blinds slightly and I looked outside. I heard Percy talk to Hazel. "he's not gonna come. Something has got his toga in a twist. Something bad" Hazel sighed and the blinds fell.

Hazel stormed into my room, grabbed my arm forcefully and pulled me on my feet. "you can't shadow travel somewhere without me letting go. Your coming with me mister"

Five minutes later, I was strapped to a chair in the Aphrodite cabin, Hazel gripping my hand like she was giving birth and Piper standing over me.

"come on! Let me go let me go!" I whined. Piper shook her head and threw two tied at me. Either red or white. "black" I huffed.

I looked back back and saw Ben some of the Aphrodite boys give me sympathetic looks. No getting out of this one.

"fine. You big cry baby"

"and no fancy disgusting leather shoes either"

"I'll give you that one." Piper rummaged through a few draws and finally produced a black silk tie, a cotton button down (almost fancy) shirt and a pair of clean cut, not ripped jeans. She threw at my head a pair of commando boots just for good measure. "you put them on, you try and escape, and I will find you, I don't care if I have to travel the world" Hazel huffed.

As as soon as I was out, I felt a tug and was seated again. I saw piper advance with the scissors and held back a slightly higher octave, slightly girly scream. She snipped at my hair slightly. It now (still hangs in my eyes and all that stuff) is about normal length, not shoulder length.

AT THE PARTY!

I fell asleep on one of the couches for most of the party. I was down with that. More sleep for me. I awoke to a blood curdling scream. I didn't even have to see it to know who it belonged to. I had my sword drawn and was at the hill in undet thirty seconds.

Must have been mistaken. It wasn't her. Just jittery. Bit there was a girl there. She had long black curly hair, her skin was pale maybe. I could see but not bet well. She had on black jeans and a grey long jacket. She kept aiming arrows at the Minotaur until finally I got ther and yelled out. "JUMP UP! GRAB THE HORN AND RIP!" I saw her back up a bit and turn around.

Our ur faces looked at eachother.

Our eyes connected.

And her fangs Slid in. SAY WHAT NOW?!'

13, 13, 13, 13, 13, 13, 13, 13, 13, 13, 13, 13. Ok. I guess you know that's 13.

She jumped up as hard as she could and landed on it's back. Expertisely she ripped a horn off. She fell back from the force, flying in the air. Suddenly she changed position and her bow connected with the horn. The horn went flying and landed straight in the Minotaur's chest.

Suddenly I was running forward, I leaped up and caught her in my arms Just in time. She was bleeding severly in many places and she had a massive cut along her stomach. "13"

...

"13" I repeated.

"Nico"

"your alive!"

"no shit Sherlock!" she grinned.

I picked her her up and said. "I, Nico di'Angelo let 13 into camp half blood"

"won't work."

"why not?"

"just cuz. My real name is Laura. Call me Laura."

I repeated it and walked in easily.

...

When i I placed her down in the infirmary and changed, Chiron told me that she will be claimed as a child of Hecate, straight up knowing who she is. Piper also came around and gave her a spare pair of clothes and said. "you can come over tomorrow. get new clothes"

"thanks" Laura said. I also promised to take her to the barbie doll house.

...

**ok so I just put that up, going along and making it up. In my other one, he had a talk with Hecate, but I might come back later and edit it. ;) make it longer.**

**sorry again. **

**-Drico**


	9. Ur eyes are lookin all puffy & red -ch 9

**hi! HERES chapter 9 **

The next day, I awoke to Laura knocking on my door. "You decent Nico?"

"Sought ah!" I moaned.

"PJ's huh?" She opened the door and ripped the blankets off of me. "Uh. Cold." I groaned. I was still in the jeans from yesterday and I had just taken off my shirt. "No shit Sherlock." She laughed and I cracked an eye open. She was still in her clothes from yesterday. "You said you'd take me to the cabin" she said, I groaned and stood up. "Nico. You look like you have a hangover."

"I'm 14"

"Technically over 70"

"Good point. Anyways. Hold on. I'll get dressed"

I put on a black shirt and ripped jeans. "Is it cold outside?" I asked, Laura shook her head. "Sweet. I'll put a hoodie on instead" I threw on a black hoodie and Laura laughed.

"Here it is!" I said, looking around. The Aphrodite cabin is pink and it made me want to vomit. Enough said.

Piper and the girl from the Demeter cabin, Katie, and Drew came out. "Laura! Time for a makeover!" Drew clapped. Piper looked annoyed. "No. No makeover. Just new clothes. Go away. Or I will hurt you" I almost laughed, she didn't even charm speak. Drew walked off.

"Ok. So we know you're from the 40's or whatever. But we need to know your style" Katie said.

"She looks like a commando boots, low top converse girl. Maybe all black and blues. Snap backs and ear phones." Piper said. Katie nodded. "Or black sexy dresses, fishnets. All that stuff."

"Let's try the whites and all pretty colours first shall we?" Piper said. We were walked into the Cabin, it was empty. There was a walk in closet. We walked in. It was- not even joking- a Harry Potter tent formed into a closet. It looked like a normal walk in closet, but it was actually the size of a shop, just clothes on clothes on clothes.

There was a few change rooms at the back of the pure white 'shop'. With a few couches in front of all of them.

"Nico. You sit" Piper instructed.

"Gladly" I muttered. Laura smiled as Piper gently took her arm and led her away. Katie went in another direction and started picking up black clothes, while Piper picked coloured and Laura just looked lost. "Laura. Go sit. We'll be back." Katie and Piper said. She sat heavily next to me. "Gosh. Shopping is hell" she said. I nodded and Laura looked at me. "You're awfully quiet today"

"I'm always awfully quiet everyday" I countered. She laughed. "Guess so." Suddenly a stack of pinks and blues and whites and bright purples were dumped onto Laura. I jumped at the sudden colour. "Go. Try on this with this. And that with that."

Laura stood and gave me a look. I smiled slightly. "Good luck." I said, sarcastically.

LARA POV

I entered the change room. I put on a pink pair of shorts and a white shirt that slipped off my shoulder.

I stepped out- humiliatingly- and showed them. Nico stifled a laugh and Piper and Katie shook their heads. I almost put the finger up at Nico but refrained myself. He smirked as Piper threw me a pink dress. "No" I stated simply. After a few more horrid paths, finally Piper threw up her hands and caved in. "Fine. Try these on" she threw me a pair of black denim shorts and a black shirt, she then passed me a black denim jacket.

I liked it. Nico stopped laughing at me. Thank the gods.

I think I have a slight crush on him. Don't tell him that though. He so doesn't like me back.

After a few more yeses, Katie grinned and said "dresses now!" I don't mind dresses, as long as they aren't slutty.

The first dress was a black dress. It went to about mid thigh and had a few buttons. Frankly, it looked retarted on me. I tried a few dresses but they didn't look right.

Piper sighed in frustration and Katie stomped her foot. Nico had fallen asleep on about the fifth dress. I finally put on the last gothic dress they had. It reached an inch above my knee. It was a skater dress. It had a purple belt too. It was a tad tight on the top half. It went perfect with my boots.

There was a gasp, followed by an admired sigh. "You really are beautiful." Piper said. I smiled. Nico was still asleep, I frowned slightly. "Nico!" Katie nudged Nico and he jumped. "I am up" he said groggily "What'd I miss?" He asked, his gaze landed on me and his eyes looked me up and down. I stood there uncomfortably. A guy never makes me this uncomfortable. I make them uncomfortable. His gaze moved up to my face and a soft grin was on his face. "Nice dress, 13" I turned red slightly. He didn't act the way I thought he would. He acted normal. Nothing out of the ordinary. Piper smiled. "I have an idea. You look like the skater type. Hold on."

She came back with denim overalls that reached my mid knee and a black tee. I put them on and came out. Piper stood and unbuckled a strap so it hung over my chest. She then brought my curls over a shoulder. Nico was now reading a book written in Greek. He looked up and cleared his throat. His cheeks went a little red and he put down his book. "Uh… um…" he stuttered. He cleared his throat. "You look good." He finished. I smiled. "Wait." Piper went behind the desk and pulled out a black OBEY snap back. The letters were written in white. She set it on my head and Nico looked even redder. "Ok. We will send the clothes to your cabin. Wear that for now. That was fun." Piper said. Katie stood and grabbed my arm. She produced a black rose flower from her sleeve. It's stem was silver. "Matches your eyes." She put it just on top of my ear. "Piper was right. You're really beautiful. Don't worry. He'll come around."

"Thanks. This was awesome" I hugged her then Piper. "Come on 13, I'll take you around camp." Nico said from the cabin door. "Cool. Thanks guys." I walked off. "You look good" Nico commented as the door closes behind us. I always wonder why he hardly calls me Laura, I mean. That's my name.

PIPER POV

"I bet a week. Maybe three days." Katie said, grinning. I shook my head. "Nah. He reacts more to her when she isn't in pretty girly clothing. I say a day, three Max."

"Girly clothing?"

"He sees her as she is. Not as she should be." Katie grinned.

"I bet five drachmas it'll take three days minimum"

"It's on." I smirked. I'm always right with these things. I have three days.

LAURA

We walked around for a bit. "This is the Archery place." Nico said moving his arms around. "This place is awesome." I said, grinning. We just had lunch. Chiron gave out these forms to see who is going to stay and who is going. Nico said he's going. He doesn't stay here. We climbed together to sit on the roof of his cabin. "Nico. Are you really going?" He shrugged.

"I go wherever the wind takes me. I don't belong here"

"Neither do I" I pointed out. He turned to me and fingered a dagger that was sitting on my left strap of my overalls. "Have you seen the world?" He asked. I raised an eye brow. "What do you mean?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Have you seen anywhere other than Tartarus?" I shrugged.

"A bit of Greece. But not really. Why?"

"What about I show you? I can show you around New York and America. Maybe California." He unsheathed the dagger and inspected it. "What? You'd do that?" He nodded slowly. He put the dagger back and leaned back on his arms. "That'd be awesome." I said, smiling like an idiot. He hugged me. "Cool. Send that note in. Say you aren't staying." I nodded. I saw a rock fly up and it landed beside us. "HEY! YOU TWO! CHIRON WANTS TO SEE YOU!" I looked down to see the hero of Olympus, Percy Jackson. I spoke to him, he's really nice, but apparently Nico doesn't like him very much. He taught me how to surf this morning before I woke up Nico (I woke him around 12pm, gods he likes sleep). "Okay. Sure. Coming down." I called. He nodded and waited. Nico stood and walked to the edge. "You ok to get down?" He asked. I shrugged and ran. I felt the air around me, and I smiled. I braced myself for the impact and landed, it hurt my feet and knees slightly but I landed. Nico landed next to me. "Ok then." Percy said, we walked. "What's it about?" I asked. Percy shrugged. "He wanted to see me too."

We arrived and Jason was standing there too, with Piper and Hazel. "I'm glad you guys are here. We've made almost a safe house in New York." He stated as we sat around the Ping pong table. Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend, sat down next to Percy. "A what?" Nico asked.

"I'll explain. As you know, big three demigods send out a much bigger 'signal' than to others. So. We've made a safe house. It's actually very close to Percy's apartment. All the family members will live there. It looks like an ordinary apartment block, but there will be barriers set around it."

"So. We don't have to live in fear of being caught out?"

"Not at night. When outside yes." Chiron said.

There was some chatter and I heard Jason say "Pipes. Wanna try it out next year? Let's have fun here"

Nico stood as Chiron dismissed us. We all know the address now. Percy and Annabeth are staying there, Percy also said that his mum is going to stay with him.

"Nico. You know how before, you asked about the trip thing?" He nodded and turned to me. "I want to go to school" I said. He looked at me and searched my face, probably to see if I was kidding. I wasn't. And he knew. "Why?"

"Because. I've never been. I want to."

"You're not missing much" he muttered. I crossed my arms over my chest. "So you're going to go to a high school near the safe house"

"Chiron said that he's not sure if I will bring out a scent or not. So it's only safe." I said. Nico shrugged and nodded. "We can always do it next year." I hugged him.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I beamed, he seemed happy that I was happy.

"Well. What's your cabin doing today?" He asked me, I shrugged.

"Archery practice is starting in ten minutes, Chiron said I didn't have to go, he's seen me shoot. I don't need practice." I said, we started walking, I held his hand.

"Do you want to walk in the forest?" He asked me

"Is it safe?"

"No"

"Brilliant. Let me get my bow." He laughed and shook his head.

NICO

We stopped at her cabin and I waited outside. She returned with her bow and arrows, an archers thing on her arm and a black and blue checkered hoodie wrapped around her waist.

When she was trying on a clothes before, I think she looked great in anything, even it was pink (ok, that was a bit odd). When she tried on that dress, she looked beautiful. When she put on the clothes she wearing now, normal, average clothes, I wanted scoop her up and kiss her. She matched that kind of sexy skater clothes. She kept the rose there, it looked beautiful too.

We spoke a lot as we walked. Eventually we stopped around the heart of the forest. There was a small break in the trees. We sat in the middle and just looked around. Every time I look at Laura, I want to kiss her. You don't know the restraint I have to hold back.

"It's so beautiful." She whispered. "Yeah." I didn't even do that cheesy thing, when I say, 'yeah babe, you are!' That's just gross.

I heard a growl come from the edge and I jumped up, sword drawn. Laura had her bow out and an arrow ready too. We went back to back. "What was that?" She asked, "dunno. Hell hound maybe?" Then it clicked. "Put your weapon down." I said. I sheathed my sword, Laura looked at me like I was nuts but lowered her weapon. "C'mon Mrs O'leary!" I said. I heard a bark of some kind and my pet hell hound came running at me. "Hey!" She started licking my face. "Uh!" I said and pushed her off. "Laura. Meet my pet hell hound. My pet hell hound. Meet my friend Laura"

After a few hours of playing around, mrs O'leary ran off as it started to rain. We probably missed dinner too. We got completely drenched, no use running. We walked slowly back to the camp. Eventually we made it, I realised we must have been outside of the barrier, just on the boarder maybe, because camp doesn't get wet. We both laughed as we listened to the rain. We went to the ocean and sat and watched. "I love this camp" Laura said. I nodded and she stood up. She dragged me over to the side of the ocean. "One. Two." She counted. We dived in at three. "THREE!"

Her hair was a mess as we dived in, she lost her hat in the waves so we started searching for it. "Found it!" I called, I picked it up and Laura swam over. She swam closer and I put her hat on like a loser, side ways. "Hey! You know it goes like this!" She moved her hat back so the front bit was behind her. "I know. But it obviously annoys you"

"Hey!" She laughed.

Ok now, this is going to sound cheesy, but the next thing I remember we were kissing. Our feet treading water. We had left out weapons on the beach, except for the small dagger on Laura's overalls strap and a dagger in my boot.

Let me tell you, treading water only with your feet and kissing someone is hard, I mean, I'm not a bloody son of Poseidon.

Suddenly I felt a sharp tug. Laura was behind pulled down. It tugged harder and Laura gasped away from me. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled. The tugging stopped and I quickly swam back. Laura coughed and spluttered up water. I saw little purple octopus rings around her leg and over her boot. I laid her on the beach. "Uh. Laura? Can you hear me?" I asked. She slapped my hand away. "Yes. Idiot." I knelt next to her and took off her boot. When I softly touched the purple rings, the acid burned my fingers. "Ah!" Laura gasped and her hand clenched into fists. "Ah! Nicooo!" She gasped. I could see it burning her. She gripped my arm. "I don't know what to do! I'll get Percy! He's a son of Poseidon." I said and picked her up. I shadow travelled to the front door of the Poseidon cabin and knocked, ok banged, on the door. Meanwhile, Laura had now ripped the leather from my jacket. "Percy! Open up!" I called, they would've just come back from the camp fire. "Ugh! Nico what?" He said from inside. "Um sea poison. I think" I said. Suddenly the door opened and Percy was standing in front of me in pyjamas. "What happened?" He asked, I showed him the boot and Percy whistled. "Some kinda magical monster. Something dad has no control over. Ok. This is gonna hurt" he poured some water over her leg and she cringed, ripping yet another piece of my once lovely leather jacket. After Percy healed her, he examined the boot. He looked at me and I sighed. "You get one guess" he said.

"Chiron?" He nodded and I picked up Laura. "Come on. We're just gonna take ya to Chiron." I said. Laura nodded. We walked to the big house, Percy looked worried, Laura looked shit and I was as tired as hell.

Percy banged on the door. "Chiron? Chiroooon?!" He called out, probably waking half the camp. Eventually Chiron came out with hair curlers in his horse tail hair. "What is it boys, you were sent to bed half an hour ago"

"Chiron. We were attacked. That's why we didn't come to the camp fire" I said, lifting Laura slightly. Chiron looked at Percy

"They were in the ocean, then some ocean monster got her, I've got the poison here" he lifted her boot. "Alright alright. Percy, put the poisonous substance into a jar. I'll be back." Chiron reached inside and came back out with a small jar, Percy nodded and started scraping it off. "Oh and that's were perfect boots too" I heard Laura whine. I cracked a small smile. "Nico. Take Laura to her cabin, and then, if Lou Ellen let's you, you can stay and watch her, to make sure her burns don't spread." I nodded and found my way to the cabin.

"Knock knock! Anyone in there?" I said, tapping the door. Lou Ellen opened it up a few minutes later in flannelette pyjamas that had hearts all over them. Uh… ok then. "What on Earth are you waking me up for?" I snorted.

"You guys are probably still up enchanting or some of that crap" I said, Lou Ellen smirked and shrugged. Then she noticed Laura, half asleep in my arms. "We were attacked. She'll be fine. Just needs rest." A Hecate boy came around and took her gently off of me. I passed him her weapons that someone had gotten for us. "Thanks Nico. She's a strange one she is." Lou Ellen smiled "I like her" she shut the door in my face.

We never did figure out who had sent that monster. Laura started going to school, I don't know which one, she didn't tell me. The apartment isn't all bad, I pretty much sit in my room all day and daydream. Percy and his family are in the apartment upstairs. We are on the second top floor, out of 13 we are 12th.

Laura sleeps in the bedroom next to me. Sometimes I hear her banging against the wall in her sleep because her bed is next to the wall. Neither of us clean, but Chiron said Harpies are coming over next week to see if it's all clean. There are some mortals in this block. Only the actual apartment itself is barred off, not the apartment block. Mortals can come and go as long as we know they are here.

Right now, Laura is in her room doing homework. Pft. Homework. What. Ever.

I kicked my feet up onto my black desk and leaned back. "Nico. Don't put your feet on the furniture" Laura said, standing in the door way. After her clothes picking with Piper, she's gone skater chick, gangster girl. I think she looks hot. Don't ever tell her I said that. She was in a loose black mid drift shirt that said 'Vendi-Vidi-Vici'. I automatically translated it. I came I saw I conquered. I saw now that she had a belly button ring. It was pretty cold outside so she was wearing a black beanie. She had mid night blue tight shorts on. Her converse were probably lying in front of the door. She looked like a super model from one of those magazines.

"Whatever." I said, not moving my feet. She sighed and walked up to me, she then reached over and pushed my feet off. I saw it coming. Who wouldn't have done that? I mean. Come on. So I just put them back up. "Ugh! Nico!" She whined. I laughed slightly and went back to my greek comic book. "Come ohohon" she said. I shook my head. "My room my rules." She sighed and walked out.

"So I'm just gonna change here." Laura said in my door way. Call me gross, come on, who would look up. My head snapped up and she laughed slightly. "Come on. I wanna see New York!"

"Don't you have homework?" Not that I cared, I'm just too lazy to actually go outside today.

"Nup. Too lazy to do it." I stood and she dragged me across the room. I still had my shoes on an Laura slipped her converse on.

"It's almost the end of year! Can't wait for the holidays! We can see everything!" Laura exclaimed as we walked outside. It was almost Christmas holidays. "We can't see everything in a week" I said. She shrugged. "Do you reckon it's gonna snow?" I shrugged and we walked along the foot path. We can to a stop at the park. "Oh. Look, bitches from my school!" Laura said, her mood diminishing severely. "Ah. Don't worry 'bout them jerks." I said. Laura shrugged and we kept walking. There were a group of girl who look like the stereotypical cheerleader.

We kept walking. I showed Laura around a little, even though I'm not from New York

**ok, there is chapter 9 **

**see you on the dark side my little munchikin cupcakes!**


	10. Chapter 10 polè fu foncè? (itsspltwrong)

**hey! I'm updating my two other fanfics tomorrow. **

Chapter 10

SKIP 2 YEARS AFTER THE CHAPTER BEFORE! MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!

Over the past two years, Laura and I have officially gotten together. I still remember when Piper and Katie caught us kissing on the beach. Last year. Katie handed Piper some drachmas when we told them when we first kissed. Piper looked triumphant.

I'm 16 now, so is Laura. She still goes to school and now has found a job she really wants to do when she's older. A teacher for unfortunate disabled kids.

Currently I was lying sprawled out on the couch, my limbs everywhere. Laura came in the door and slammed it behind her. "I hate this stupid life!" She growled. I bit into an apple "again?"

"Bitches. The lot of them. They rock up at school wearing things that don't even cover half the things it should and they have the dignity to say that my clothes are a piece of shit? Well. You know what." Laura seethed. I looked up. Her fangs were sliding up. "Laura. Laura. Calm down." I commanded, getting up and hugging her. She calmed down a little. "Bitches." She said. I nodded. I seriously don't see what is so bad about what she is wearing. She had black jeans on, a black tee with a long denim jacket that was rolled up to her elbows. She had boots on and an OBEY snap back. "Ignore then. They are just jealous of you."

"Why would they be jealous of me?"

"Cause you've got me" she laughed slightly. "They've never met you"

"Your point is…?"

"They're just bitches." I nodded and kissed her forehead. She went slightly on her tippy toes and she kissed me. "So. Wanna watch a movie?" I asked. I heard a knock on the door. Laura opened it to show my sister Hazel and her boyfriend Frank. "It's so good to see you!" I heard Hazel say. I presume they hugged. "Nico" I looked up from the movie stack. I stood and hugged my sister tight. "What are you guys doing back here?" I asked. Hazel grinned and showed her hand. She had a sparkling engagement ring on. "Oh. My. Gods." Laura breathed out. All I was thinking was, yay! I get to have a threatening speech to Frank. "That's great Hazel" I hugged her tight. "You must tell me the plans." Laura grinned, Hazel seemed to go off her rocker. "It's so cool! We are having a massive one at camp Jupiter! Reyna is gonna do the ceremony!" And they walked into Laura's room.

FRANK

The girls walked into Laura's room and I was left with Nico. I may be an over 6foot ton of muscle, but even now this guy freaks me out a tad. We had a little staring contest for ages. I could hear the girls in the background shrieking and laughing. Eventually, I caved under his deathly gaze and looked away. He coughed and held out his hand. "Don't hurt her. I don't hurt you" he said. I was stunned. I mean, where was the whole talk of you break her heart, I'll break your bones! I don't ever want to see you guys kissing in public! Blah blah blah. "You break her heart. I have many bones of yours to break." He said, a soft grin on his face. "And your face." He added as an after thought. There we go.

"Uh. Ok…"

"Whatever." The girls came out a few seconds later. "So. I'll be back next week to pick out a dress, seeing as you asked. So. It was awesome to see you" Hazel kissed Laura on the cheek and hugged Nico.

NICO

"Hey Nico. I need to invite a few people over for homework. You mind?" She asked as we shut the door. "Nah. Won't they be suspicious though? Not having parents in the house?" She winked.

"Ma and Pa are out growin weeds and having a dandy 'ol time without me" she said in an innocent country accent. "Did you really tell them that?" She snorted. "Maybe." I snorted at that point. "So. What's the topic?" I asked, not really interested, just wanting to sit down. Laura sat down on the couch and I laid down next to her, my head on her lap. She played with my hair. "Ancient History. Easy stuff." She huffed. She lifted my top half and slid onto the couch with me. It was around 9:00pm. We fell asleep.

The next day, Laura came home with a few teens around our age. They all dressed the same as her, but with a bit more colour. Laura had denim shorts and a slightly heeled black boots. She had a different black and red OBEY snap back on. She also had the track team jersey on. Apparently she runs, I think it's an unfair advantage. She probably has the stamina of a thousand people. Laura had her curls out and a skateboard in her arms.

There were two girls. One had cherry blond hair and the other had bleach white hair. They each held a penny skateboard. They were twins. They both were wearing identical clothes. Denim overalls, one side undone. A bright yellow hoodie wrapped around their waists. They both had one red high top Nikes and one yellow. They each had red with yellow writing OBEY snap backs on.

There were three boys. One about 6 foot, the other two 5'8, 5'9. The taller one had brown hair and the other two had blond. The 6foot one had blue skinny jeans and a white shirt that had a blue tie. He had a black and blue checkered button up top. One of the boys with blond hair (who had brown eyes) had the same as the first boy, except in green. The other boy who had blue eyes and blond hair had reddish denim shorts and a reddish orangish tee. He was the only one out of the boys who wore a snap back. It was blue with CHICAGO written in white on it. All of them had a skateboard.

I didn't move from my comfortable spot on the couch as Laura walked in. "Nico" she said. Only then did I slowly get up, dragging my eyes from the television. "These are my friends." She pointed to the girls.

"Clara and Zara." Then the tall blond, "Josh" then the brown eyes guy "Harry" then the blue eyes one "Zach"

I shook hands with the boys and smiled at the girls. "OMG. He is hot" I heard Clara say (the one with whitish hair) into Laura's ear. Zara nodded slightly. "Nico. Can you get lost? I can't do the homework in my room"

"Why?" I asked, she gave me a look

"Cause. It's a mess and Percy is coming down to add in some fish." I shrugged and dropped a kiss on her cheek. "Call me when you're done. Don't go into my room. It's got my weapons" I looked at the boys who were eyeing me suspiciously "that I need to sharpen and that I know how to use" I grabbed my leather jacket. "Is he joking?" I heard Clara say "unfortunately not" Laura said. I laughed slightly and shut the door.

LAURA

As Nico left, the twins gaped at me. "He is hot." They both said. I grinned "I know"

"The whole gothic thing is sexy too." Josh and Zach nodded in agreement. Harry was just out of it completely, he goes into his own world sometimes. "How'd you guys start going out anyways?" Clara asked, picking dust off of Zach's hoodie. "We met at a camp."

"Hey, did you say Percy before?" Harry asked, I nodded. "Yeah. Nico's cousin. Jackson. Percy Jackson." Harry grinned.

"He was on the swim team with us the year before last"

"Well. He should be coming over soon." I said, grabbing out my books. We all got settled in. "How do you know so many hot guys? I'm so jealous!" Zara sighed. We started working on some stuff when the bell rang. "Can you get it?" I asked no one in particular, I was balancing a book on my head and Zach was timing me. Clara and Zara stood and opened the door. "Uh. Hello?"

"Laura! Nico's hurt!" Percy came barging in. "Hey Harry" Percy said and then moved to me. I heard Clara mutter in the background. "Please. Come in." Sarcastically

"What? How?" I dropped the book. After these many years of knowing Percy, he knows my secret and who I am. I felt my fangs slide out. "Laura!" He shrieked. I coughed. They slid back in. "He got in a fight. Jason and Leo helped him. They're here by the way. They were cornered. Nico got a hit where no man should ever be hit"

"Foul hit much!" Zara said, they're probably thinking street fight. I know better. "Then he was stabbed through the chest. Narrowly missing vital organs including his heart. Then, a cop mistake them for something and he got shot in the shoulder" Clara gasped and Zach and Harry helped me up while Josh collected their things. "We can reschedule this shit. Go help him." I grabbed my board and they all walked out. "Percy! What? How?" As we got into the elevator he whispered "4 Hellhounds, a draecne and three full Empousias." Oh my gods. So many. "Is he going be ok?" Percy can't lie. I know that much. "I'm… not sure" Percy whispered. "He's gone through heaps. But he almost bled to death" I felt Clara and Zara group hug me and I started to cry. The boys stood there awkwardly. "Are Jason and Leo alright?"

"Few cuts and bruises. Mostly ok." He nodded. At least they're ok. "Come on." Percy ushered me into his ute. The other fanned aout. "Be brave girl" the twins said. The boys gave me small hug. "Good luck yeah" they said.

NICO

Jason and Leo needed to talk to me about new arrangements and a birthday party for Hazel in a few weeks. We were walking back and we got cornered by a couple hell hounds, a draecne and two Empousia. I had brought my sword, strapped to my hip and covered with mist. We defeated them all except one Empousia. Kelly, that bitch. Then, I heard Jason scream at me, but it was too late, I felt a sharp sting go into my hard chest. I fell down on my knees and heard a bang. I heard a deep scream, it took me a few seconds to realize it was mine. I was somehow three feet away from where I was before and on my back with a sore shoulder and chest. "Oh my gods. Nico. Nico can you hear me?" Jason was on his hands and knees and his face was hovering above my head. "Uh" I groaned. I felt hands apply pressure to my chest. "Nico. Nico. The knife is still in there. I'm not sure if I'm supposed to take it out. I'm not gonna" Jason said. I nodded. Then I felt pressure on my shoulder. That was probably Leo. "Leo. Call Chiron. We need medical assistance quick smart" Jason ordered, once the leader, always the leader. The pressure on my shoulder lifted and there was only Jason. I closed my eyes, just for a little rest, and almost slipped into a dream land. I felt a tap on my cheek. "Nico. You have to stay awake." Jason ordered. I shook my head. It hurt. I just wanted to sleep. I was so tired. "Nico. If you go to sleep, you'll. um… ah. The place you'll go is full of rainbows and white unicorns with fluffy pink tails." I cringed. "Yeah. Now stay awake." I nodded. "Chiron should be here soon. Eat this" he fed me some ambrosia and my shoulder felt better.

It felt like hours until Leo came back and said that he's coming. Then an infinity when he actually arrived. I was lifted up and I slightly heard Chiron say 'IM Laura. She should know'. There were two Apollo kids who probably rode on Chiron's back here trying to fix me. We weren't that far away from the Apartments. We were cornered in an alley (aren't we always?) and they were working on me there. "Got it!" My shoulder flared with pain and I gasped as Chiron held out a demented looking bullet. My breathing quickened and I felt hands on my head. They softly pushed the hair away from my eyes. "What's your name?" More pushing of my hair. "Can you hear me?" I nodded slightly. "Ok. Now. My name is Lila. What's your name."

"Nico…"

"Ok Nico. How old are you?"

"Um… I'm 16."

"Who is your godly parent?"

"Hades."

"Ok Nico who is 16 and who's father is Hades. Where do you live?" I took a breath and as I answered, all my attention on her, I felt a tug and I almost screamed. I felt blood go everywhere. "The apartment blocks eh?" Lila asked, moving away. "Mhhhm" I answered.

"Ok. Nico breath. You're hyperventilating." Chiron warned me. I couldn't. "Ok. Mask" I felt an oxygen mask over my head and I was out.

I woke up only the gods know how long after, in a camp infirmary bed. Laura was sleeping next to me. I moved slightly and she bolted awake. "Nico! Oh my gods!" She, honestly, looked terrible. Her hair was up in a high messy pony tail, her fringed escaping. She was in denim shorts and one of my old black tees. It was slightly big on her. She also had my very old and tattered jacket that just fits me and is a tiny bit big for her. She had her black low top converses on too. "Are you ok? Do you need something to drink? Let me check your bandages." She had bags under her eyes and I could see her fangs slightly. Her hair sparked and I jumped momentarily. It hurt my whole upper body. "Uh. Calm down Laura. I'm fine."

"You sir. Are not fine. You got stabbed and shot at, not to mention there was poison on the bullet. Plus when you fell, you broke your leg" She growled.

"You look like shit too" I said. Hey, I'm being completely honest. She didn't seem to mind much. "Oh babe. No worries. Say that again and I will dump horse shit on you" she kissed my cheek and laughed. "Can you help-" she was already helping me sit up. "So. What happened exactly. I seriously can't remember." I said, scratching my chest. Laura smacked my hand away. "Here's the low down. You were cornered. Stabbed and then a demigod interfered and you were shot with poison." She said softly. I nodded. I also noticed that I had a pair of faded black jeans on and no shirt, my whole top half of my body was covered in bandages. One around my waist, the other around my shoulder. There was a cast underneath my jeans on my right leg too "Uh." I said. Next thing I know, Laura did that stupid thing when you slap the poor poor guy (me) for worrying her. "Yes. I did that stupid thing from books and tv. It's out of my system." She huffed and slid in with me. "Go back to sleep." She said quietly. I nodded and slid back down. I fell asleep with my head in her lap.

LAURA

Nico fell happily asleep on my lap. I stroked his hair. I couldn't help but look at his chest and shoulder. It must of hurt so badly. I touched it softly and kissed his forehead.

"Laura?" I lifted my head and Hazel was standing there. "He's asleep."

"I know. But you've been there a week, you've only eaten twice and you've left twice to bathe. I think you need to go and clean up." Hazel said, softy touching my arm. "I can't just leave him! He's in pain!" I said.

"Leave a note. I'm not asking." I slowly and reluctantly slipped out from under Nico. I kissed him quickly and followed Hazel. "I don't have clothes here"

"It's ok. I'll ask Lacy. She's still here."

We found an Aphrodite girl named Lacy sitting outside on the porch reading a magazine. "Oh my gods you look like crap" she said when she saw me. "Thanks. So I've heard" I mumbled. Lacy grabbed my arm.

"Lemme guess. Skater clothes, no cleavage and never skin tight" she said then added "black mainly"

"Good guess" a few seconds later I had a black skirt on that was high waist (sought of) that went just above my belly button and reached above mid thigh (it wasn't too high, you couldn't see anything). I had a very thing long sleeve black shirt that left about an inch from my skirt to where it starts. Then a black snap back with red writing. I just kept my converse on. "Thanks Lacy." I said. Hazel grabbed my hand. "Now you can go back to your boyfriend" she said. "Bye!" I waved to Lacy and went back to the infirmary.

Nico was up and sipping nectar that Will probably brought him. "Hey girls" he mumbled. "You look nice Laura" he kissed me then Hazels cheek. "You excited for the wedding in a fortnight?" Nico asked Hazel. She gasped. "Nico! We aren't having it!" We both looked confused. "Why-"

"Your hurt! You won't have healed by then!" She cried.

"Don't hold your wedding off for me Hazel!" Nico cried, emphasising wedding. "But you're my brother" she said.

"Yeah. But I can still rock up in a darn good looking tux with bandages underneath my clothes Hazel. Duh" he said. Hazel sighed. "Fine. But if you start bleeding, straight to the bathroom, you hear?" He nodded and Hazel walked to the door. "See you guys later" Hazel waved and vanished from sight. I turned to Nico. "How'r you're bandages? Do they need changing?"

"Not that I know of." He said. "Anyways. Don't you have testing next week or something?"

"Shit. I forgot!" I face palmed and stood up. "My books are all at home. I can get there easy, it's not that far. Besides. There's a connection between the camp and the apartment which means Chiron probably put up a portal of some kind." Nico nodded and I stood. "See you in a few" I kissed Nico softly and started walking to the door. "See you soon" Nico said softly. I nodded and left.

NICO

It's been a few hours since Laura left. Jason visited and told me exactly what happened. He then told me I was out for a week. No wonder Laura looked like shit! She was probably there for the whole week.

Laura came into the door just as Jason was leaving. "Hey Jason" Laura greeted. They exchanged greetings and then farewells. "I'm gonna study here so I can keep an eye on you." She said and sat down next to me on the bed. I moved over and made room. She leaned against my non-hurt shoulder and started reading, twirling a pen in her hand. I watched her for a bit. "Nico"

"Mh?"

"Stop staring at me."

"Ok"

"Do you know what ([12x5]+[56-7])+ (45x578)- (4x4) is?" I snorted.

"Nup. What do I look like? An Athena kid?" She glared at me and kept working, I still watched her.

2 WEEKS LATER…!

"Ok Nico. Ready to go home?" Laura asked. She was in a panda onesie. I sighed. "Why are you in a onesie Laura?"

"Cause I can be and it's cold and I'm cold." She also had black UGG boots on, her hood wasn't up. "Come on." Laura said, she grabbed my crutches and handed them to me. I slowly got up and we started walked. Gods I hate walking with crutches. "Argus is giving us a lift back." Laura said. She looked cute in her onesie. But I'm not telling her that. "Ugh. Uh um cool." She laughed as we stood at the top of the hill. "How on Earth am I supposed to go down that thing!" I said, staring at Laura then the bottom of the hill. "Dunno. Come on. Let's try" somehow, we made it down.

"Can you come pick me up from school today? Cause I really don't want to catch the bus." Laura was home and she had changed into jeans and a black singlet top that said 'If you were half as swag as you think you were' an on the back it said 'you'd be half as swag as you are now' she had her converse on too and a fully black snap back.

"Sure. I can just shadow travel us back" I said, examining my bandages. "Sweet thanks. Bye Nico." She kissed my cheek and left.

My day was boring and finally it was time to pick Laura up, don't tell Laura this, but my heart beats faster when I'm with her. Corny? Yeah, I know.

LIIIIIIINNNNNNNNEEEEE BREAK

I heard the bell ring and leaned against a pole outside. There were a few parents there but not many. Kids came flowing out of the doors. I looked for Laura and saw her coming towards me. "How do you cope with so many people?" I shuddered.

"Eh. Get used to it" she kissed me and grabbed my hand. "Come on" her eyes flickered behind us and she smiled. "Hey girls!" The girls who came to the apartment before, Clara and Zara came running over. "Hey Nico!"

"Hi"

"How are you? Did it hurt? Can I see your wounds. Actually no. Don't." One of them said. Their voices were making me feel faint. I staggered back and Laura caught me. "Nico?" Her voice was slow and next thing I know the world went black and my knees buckled against my weight.


End file.
